


Love Myths

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, John Watson's Blog, Love, Sherlock thinks love is silly, different kinds of love, questions from readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some strange reason, John invited readers of his blog to post quotes regarding love for Sherlock to comment on.<br/>This is what he has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blog Post That Started it All

From the blog of John H Watson

Hey everyone. A lot of people have been asking what Sherlock thinks about... well, a lot of things, so here's your chance. I figured we'd start off with love, because that seems to be what get asked the most. (And in case you still haven't gotten it, we're not together.)

So, any common or uncommon saying about love or regarding love, post it as a comment and I'll do my best to get Sherlock to reply or comment on them all.

Cheers. 

 

“Why!” Sherlock insisted.

“Why not?” John replied.

“Because it's preposterous!”

“Nope. It's not. People want to know what you think. People like the know you're human. That you have emotions.”

“No.”

John sighed. “I will throw out the thumbs.”

Sherlock spun to glare at him. “You wouldn't,” he hissed.

John looked at him. “Try me.”

 

And there was that decision made. 


	2. Love Until it Hurts

**I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love.**

“Of course this is a paradox. And it's simply _wrong._ If you love until it hurts then there is just hurt,” Sherlock huffed.

John shook his head. “You're not understanding it,” he insisted. “It means that if you love until it hurts, then you're already hurting, so you can't hurt more. But there is always room for more love.”

Sherlock snorted. “Preposterous! Have you not heard of the gating mechanism of pain? The more intense pain is the one that is felt. There is always room for more pain, so by seeking out love that hurts, you're just being incredibly stupid,” he sneered.

John was silent for a moment. “Still,” he said finally. “There's always room for more love.”

Sherlock sighed, and waved a hand, indicating for John to go on.


	3. Friendship and Love

**Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship- never.**

Sherlock frowned. “This is ridiculous. We're friends, but our relationship will not end in love. These people are preposterous!” He threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. He paused, pondering it again for a moment. “Although I suppose the last bit is true,” he admitted. “People do tend to be over-sentimental and can't move from a romantic relationship to a purely platonic one.” He shook his head. “Either way, that one was stupid. Next.”

John finished madly typing out Sherlock's reply and scrolled down for him to see the next one.


	4. Liars

**The minute people fall in love, they become liars.**

Sherlock simply shook his head. “Inaccurate!” he declared. “People are liars far before they fall in love.” 

John only shrugged. 

“Easy,” Sherlock drawled. “Moving on.”


	5. Dying for Love

**The greatest way to show love for friends is to die for them.**

Sherlock frowned. (John noticed that he'd been doing an awful lot of that lately.) 

“This may be true,” he pointed out, “but it's not to say that's the only way to show love for your friends. I'm not going to just kill myself for you John to demonstrate my feelings. That gets no one anywhere.”

John noticed the implications of that statement. _By saying that he means..._ John shook his head. _Just an example. Just an example._

Sherlock kept talking, not noticing John's internal dialogue.

“In fact,” he continued, “perhaps the best way to show feelings for another is to ensure you both survive. That would be best.”

John coughed. “Right.”


	6. Speaking the Truth

**Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty.**

Sherlock lit up at this one.

“Finally, one that is accurate!”

“But we're friends,” John pointed out, “and you speak the truth all the time.”

Sherlock glared at him. “You should know by now that I am hardly the norm. Besides,” he said, waving a hand, “I'm far kinder to you and Mrs Hudson than I am to anyone else.”

John pondered that for a second. “True,” he admitted.

Sherlock nodded, satisfied. 

“Next!”


	7. Love and Madness

**There is always some madness in love. But there is always some reason in madness.**

Sherlock frowned about this one for a long while before finally telling John “Sometimes, there is no reason in madness. Madness in love? Of course, love is practically entirely madness, and what isn't madness is brain chemicals that we don't have any control over.”

John shook his head and quoted Hamlet at Sherlock. “Though this be madness, yet there is method in't.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Don't quote Hamlet to me John. I _own_ Hamlet.”

“All I'm saying is that sometimes, there is some sense in madness. I've seen it before.”

Sherlock noticed a familiar look in John's eyes that meant pushing the subject further would not be advisable. He simply nodded. 

“Fair enough.”


	8. Souls

**Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.**

John could tell this was going to be an interesting one before Sherlock opened his mouth, heck, before Sherlock even read it.

“First off, souls don't exist,” Sherlock stated. “And even if they did, how could it be possible for one soul to share two bodies. Based on all the literature regarding souls, and if we are to assume that's correct, then the splitting of a soul has terrible consequences. So there seems to be no reason as to why people would begin life this way, let alone choose to end up that way.”

“Just curious, what literature are you referring to?”

Sherlock frowned. “There was that book when the man split his soul into multiple pieces, seven I think, but things didn't go well. And I believe he died at the end.”

John gaped at him. “Sherlock, that's Harry Potter!”

“Is he a philosopher?”

John grinned, and shook his head. “Most definitely not.”

Sherlock huffed and indicated for John to move on.


	9. Ghosts

**True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen.**

“Ghosts don't exist John,” Sherlock said flatly. 

John rubbed his eyes. “Some people claim to have seen them.”

“There is no 'claim' in this statement. I cannot respond to something that is untrue.”

“Okay. Take out the part about ghosts.” John read the amended version to Sherlock. “True love. Everyone talks about it and few have seen it.”

Sherlock frowned. “You can't see love,” he pointed out.

John threw his hand up in the air. 

“I give up!” he declared. “You're impossible!” and he stalked off to his bedroom.

“Well,” Sherlock muttered. “Fine then.”

And he moved on alone.


	10. Lost

**The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost.**

Sherlock stared at the next one. It was like the world was ganging up on him to prove a point.

“John and I are not in love,” he informed the computer, and the internet in general.

 _Look at the next one,_ it whispered. 

Sherlock snorted. Ghosts in the machine indeed. He shrugged and followed its instructions. But not really, because he was going to do that anyway.


	11. Being Stupid Together

**Love is being stupid together.**

“That's just insulting,” Sherlock scoffed. “John and I are not in love, and I'm certainly not stupid, so there is no way for us to be stupid together, assuming that were true, so the entire statement is pointless.”

The computer only stared back at him, the cursor blinking as it waited for him to type something.

“Oh, shut up,” he snapped.


	12. Protect and Touch and Greet

**Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other.**

Sherlock huffed and got to his feet.

“John?” he called, trampling up the stairs. He knocked on the door before barging in. John was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Pretending to anyway, because Sherlock knew for a fact he was at that spot five days ago, and should have progressed at least slightly since then. 

“Apologies,” he informed John.

“Why?” John asked, throwing his book down. 

Sherlock looked at his feet. They were of no help. 

“Love is being stupid together,” he muttered.

“What?” John asked, getting up. 

Sherlock forced himself to look up, near John, although not at him. 

“Love is being stupid together,” he repeated. “And if we take that to be true, it implies we have... love.” He frowned. “Love consists in this, that two solitudes protect and touch and greet each other.” He looked back to John. “I dislike this concept. It is far too difficult to define or describe. I need assistance.”

_Come back. Please._

_You're a daft fool._

_I know._

“Alright,” John conceded, brushing past Sherlock and heading down the stairs.

Sherlock smiled.


End file.
